


Le emozioni parlano anche stando in silenzio

by babykit87l



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Music, Love, M/M, Singing, Surprises, Valentine's Day
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykit87l/pseuds/babykit87l
Summary: Martino non ha mai creduto al San Valentino. Niccolò non è dello stesso avviso.





	Le emozioni parlano anche stando in silenzio

**Author's Note:**

> Avrei dovuto postarla il 14 febbraio ma l'ispirazione è venuta a mancare. Forse sono in ritardo (anzi sicuramente) ma avevo bisogno di far uscire questa storia dalla mia testa. Spero vi piaccia!

**Le emozioni parlano anche stando in silenzio**  

 

“Okay, credo che me ne andrò a dormire adesso, perché è l’una di notte e domani abbiamo scuola.” Dice Martino, sbadigliando sonoramente, mentre dall’altra parte del telefono sente Niccolò ridacchiare.   

-D’accordo. E poi domani è un gran giorno!- 

“Perché? Che c’è domani?” 

-È San Valentino!- Niccolò sembra entusiasta all’idea di poter festeggiare con lui. 

“Bah, è un giorno come un altro, Nì. Non mi dirai che ti piace quella festa ridicola?” Chiede allibito Martino. 

-No?- La pone più come una domanda. Sinceramente è rimasto spiazzato dalla reazione del suo ragazzo. È il loro primo San Valentino e credeva che sarebbe stato eccitato all’idea di passarlo insieme. 

“Oddio a te piace davvero? Ho detto una cazzata, ve’?” Martino si rende conto che invece l’euforia di Niccolò è reale e non sarcastica. Ma cosa va a pensare? Niccolò non è mai sarcastico... Idiota! 

-Ma no, figurati. Tranquillo! Ora dormi e ci vediamo domani, okay?- Cerca di tranquillizzarlo il più grande. Non gli farebbe mai pesare una sciocchezza del genere, dopo tutto quello che hanno passato. 

Martino finge di dargli ascolto e, appena chiude la chiamata, inizia ad andare nel panico. Non ha minimamente pensato che Niccolò potesse voler festeggiare. Non ha un regalo, né dei fiori. Nulla. Prende immediatamente il telefono e prova a mandare un messaggio a Giovanni. 

M: Fra’ sei sveglio? 

G: Sì. Che succede? 

M: Un casino! 

M: Domani è San Valentino e non ho preparato un cazzo 😱 

G: Ma come??? È il vostro primo San Valentino! 

M: Si lo so sono un coglione non c’è bisogno di rimarcarlo 😒 

M: Mi devi aiutare. Che faccio? Che mi invento? 

G: A quest’ora? Che ne so...  

M: Non sei tu il mago dell’amore? 

G: Mmmm  

M: Mmmm che vuol dire? Aiutoooooo 😱😩 

G: Vabbè domani mattina gli compri un mazzo di rose prima di arrivare a scuola 

M: Un mazzo di rose? Non è troppo banale? 😩 

G: Zì è l’una di notte. Che puoi fare mo’?  

M: Non so 

M: Vabbè... grazie comunque 

G: Fammi sapere domani mattina 

*** 

La mattina successiva Martino si sente uno straccio. Alla fine non è riuscito a dormire, pensando a cosa potrebbe regalare al suo fin troppo romantico ragazzo. Si era sempre definito un tipo sentimentale, ma non aveva considerato Niccolò: il filo rosso dalla camera da letto alla cucina, l’antidoto, i bigliettini, ogni fottuto messaggio che gli manda. Lo batte sotto ogni punto di vista, accidenti! 

Arriva a scuola e raggiunge i ragazzi che lo stanno aspettando davanti al cancello, per entrare tutti insieme. Li saluta e si appoggia al muretto, stropicciandosi gli occhi con uno sbadiglio. 

“Oh zì. Le rose?” Chiede subito Giovanni, attirando la sua attenzione. 

“Che rose?” Interviene Elia. 

“Per Nico!” 

“Giusto, è San Valentino oggi!” Luchino sembra compiaciuto. A lui piace San Valentino, non perché sia effettivamente romantico, ma perché in quelle occasioni le ragazze single si fanno ammaliare da una bella rosa all’uscita da scuola e Luchino cerca sempre di trovare una ragazza per l’occasione. Non riuscendoci mai, ovviamente.  

“Esatto! Ma no, i fiori non mi convincevano come idea. E poi le rose costano un botto oggi. Sono fottuto!” 

“Vabbè ma per Niccolò secondo me basta che tu stia con lui. Non penso serva un regalo...” Gio cerca di tirarlo su di morale.  

“Boh... ieri sera era così entusiasta di questa cazzo di festa.” 

Nel frattempo sentono la campanella suonare e in massa si apprestano ad entrare nell’edificio. Luchino si allontana dal gruppo per andare nella sua classe – essendo l’unico dei Contrabbandieri in una sezione diversa – mentre gli altri raggiungono l’aula, dove notano una folla non indifferente davanti la porta, per la maggior parte ragazze, che si voltano verso Martino non appena lo notano dal corridoio. 

“Che succede?” 

Eva si avvicina, sorridendogli calorosamente. “Sei veramente un ragazzo fortunato!” gli dice prima di prendergli la mano e portarlo davanti alla porta e Martino capisce il perché di quella ressa. 

Al suo posto, precisamente sulla sua sedia, sono attaccati dei palloncini a forma di cuore e sopra il banco una distesa di petali. Martino rimane completamente senza parole, l’imbarazzo alle stelle. Non è mai stato un tipo così esplicito, tende piuttosto a minimizzare e a cercare di passare inosservato. Tutto questo è troppo ostentato, ma forse doveva aspettarselo da Niccolò. Lui, al contrario di Martino, è plateale nei gesti e ormai dovrebbe esserci abituato, eppure sentirsi così esposto lo mette a disagio. L'unico modo per evitare di creare un polverone e una serie di ripercussioni omofobiche nei loro confronti è far finta che non sia chissà che cosa. Perciò lentamente si avvicina e, aprendo lo zaino, fa cadere tutti i petali nella tasca interna e si mette seduto, prendendo il libro di testo della prima ora. Poi si volta verso Gio e gli fa cenno di andare a sedersi. 

“Zì ma che è tutta sta roba?”  

“Zitto, fra’. Ti prego, fa finta di niente. Non sono mai stato così tanto in imbarazzo.” 

Giovanni lo guarda mentre si mette a sedere accanto al ragazzo e per un momento sembra quasi che Martino sia infastidito dalla sorpresa di Niccolò, però poi lo vede trattenere un mezzo sorriso e nota la luce nei suoi occhi, quella luce che ha solo quando c’è di mezzo Niccolò e capisce che ha solo paura per le reazioni degli altri studenti a questa manifestazione d’amore che non comprendono.  

Quando entra anche la professoressa, tutti prendono posto e la calca presto si scema e la lezione può iniziare.  

Le lezioni proseguono tranquille finché, a metà della terza ora, bussano alla porta e la professoressa Ghezzi autorizza ad aprire. Un ragazzo delle consegne entra con un mazzo di rose più grande di lui e tutte le ragazze della classe si guardano l’una con l’altra, chiedendosi a chi tra le poche fidanzate è destinato. 

“Martino Rametta?” Chiede il fattorino. 

Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi assume la stessa tonalità dei capelli, poi timidamente alza la mano e risponde per farsi notare. 

“Questo e per te!” Se la ride sotto i baffi mentre gli consegna il mazzo e se ne va chiudendo nuovamente la porta. 

Martino guarda il mazzo, ci saranno almeno un centinaio di rose, se non di più, e un biglietto attaccato a una di loro. 

 

_Lo so, non ami le manifestazioni spettacolari ma permettimi questa piccola trasgressione solo oggi._  

_Sono ben 127 rose, una per ogni giorno da quando ci siamo conosciuti!_  

_N_

 

“Rametta, puoi mettere via quel mazzo? Così magari torniamo alla lezione, grazie!” 

La Ghezzi lo ridesta dalla lettura e con un “mi scusi, prof” appena pronunciato, Martino poggia le rose da un lato, tenendosi stretto in mano il bigliettino di Niccolò e un sorriso che proprio non riesce a trattenere. 

*** 

Durante la ricreazione, decide di non seguire Giovanni ed Elia sulle scale e inizia a cercare il ragazzo dai capelli corvini ovunque, non riuscendoci. Gli viene quasi il dubbio che non sia venuto a scuola, ma in tal caso, con molta probabilità, glielo avrebbe detto ieri. Giusto?  

Quando si rende conto che mancano solo due minuti al suono della campanella, torna in aula e accanto al suo banco, dove giacciono ancora le rose, nota Sana che lo sta evidentemente aspettando.  

“Ehi, che ci fai qui?” Chiede incuriosito. 

“Ciao! Hai ricevuto il messaggio di Silvia?” 

“No, che messaggio?” 

“Oggi pomeriggio abbiamo una registrazione in più, quindi dopo dobbiamo andare in radio.” 

“Ma non abbiamo ancora preparato nulla!” 

“L’ho fatto io. Te lo faccio vedere più tardi. Mi raccomando non fare tardi, okay? Ciao!” E senza dar modo a Martino di dire alcunché, Sana esce dall’aula mentre i compagni di classe del ragazzo entrano e si accomodano ognuno sul suo banco. 

“Che c’hai zì?” Chiede Giovanni, vedendolo stranito. 

“Sana mi ha appena detto che oggi pomeriggio devo registrare in radio e non ne sapevo niente.” 

“Beh ma tanto c’è Sana, no?” 

“Sì, però è un po’ strano!” 

“Dici? Beh comunque se fossi in te non direi niente e soprattutto non farei tardi.” 

Martino non fa in tempo a controbattere che il professore entra in aula e zittisce tutti per cominciare a spiegare.  

Perché Giovanni ha specificato che non deve fare tardi? Soprattutto come fa lui a sapere che Sana gli ha intimato di non ritardare? Lo guarda di sottecchi e il suo migliore amico ha la stessa espressione di sempre. Forse sta diventando paranoico e vede complotti dove non ce ne sono.  

L'unica cosa certa è che questa giornata sta diventando sempre più strana... 

*** 

“Senti zì ma... posso rubarti una delle rose?” Chiede Luca all’uscita da scuola. 

Sono finite le lezioni e Martino è sceso in cortile per una sigaretta prima di tornare dentro per la registrazione. Fulmina con lo sguardo il ragazzo più basso, prima di tirare una boccata di fumo. 

“Perché scusa? E comunque no!”  

“Dai, vorrei regalarla a Silvia!” 

“A Luchi’ tanto non hai speranze... lascia perde.” Interviene Elia, dando una pacca sul collo del ragazzo. 

“Assolutamente no! Non fa er purciaro e comprala. Come ha fatto Nico.” 

“A proposito zì ma Niccolò dov’è?” Giovanni chiede, buttando il mozzicone della sigaretta. 

“Non sono riuscito a trovarlo, mi sa non è venuto a scuola...”  

“Okay. Ti conviene salire, no? Altrimenti fai tardi!” Elia lo esorta a rientrare. 

No okay, qualcosa non quadra. Tutti gli stanno dicendo di non fare tardi. Deve esserci qualcosa dietro e questo qualcosa ha sicuramente a che fare con la radio. Ma cosa?  

Rimane interdetto, ma non dice niente, saluta tutti e rientra nella scuola, salendo per raggiungere l’aula della redazione. Quando entra, non trova nessuno se non un biglietto sopra uno dei banchi su cui riconosce la calligrafia di Niccolò. 

 

_A te che mi hai fatto innamorare con un sorriso_  

_A te che hai la pazienza di aspettarmi anche quando cado_  

_A te che s_ _emplicemente s_ _ei la mia ispirazione anche nei momenti più bui_  

_N_

 

È sicuramente un’altra sorpresa di Nico, ormai l’ha capito, ma possibile che l’abbia fatto rimanere lì a scuola solo per un biglietto? No, deve esserci qualcos’altro, ma cosa?  

Prende il biglietto e poi si avvia verso la sala di registrazione. Non sa perché ma sente che c’entra con tutta la giornata appena passata. E infatti, appena si avvicina alla porta vede Niccolò con una pianola e le cuffie sulle orecchie che gli fa cenno di entrare in cabina, esattamente come la prima volta che avevano parlato, ma a parti inverse.  

Si siede e gli sorride, proprio con quel sorriso che lo aveva fatto innamorare mesi prima, poi Nico si avvicina al microfono. 

“Prova, prova... uno due tre... sa, sa. Benvenuti a tutti ragazzi, siamo qui a trasmettere da Radio Osvaldo per una puntata speciale del 14 febbraio. Il giorno più romantico dell’anno. Io sono Niccolò e questa è per te, Marti!” 

Lo guarda intensamente e poi inizia a [ suonare ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lk3bkbpN00Y): le prime note sono qualcosa di lento e scandito, a modo suo molto semplice ma incredibilmente armonico. Martino sente il suo respiro tremare quando sente la voce di Niccolò iniziare a cantare, la sua voce piena e soffice eppure decisa. Non l’aveva mai sentito cantare e sente un’emozione mai provata prima. Ora che ci pensa è anche la prima volta che suona davanti a lui e per lui. Vederlo da uno schermo non regge minimamente il confronto con ciò che gli sta facendo provare in questo momento. C'è qualcosa in quelle note, in quelle parole che va al di là della semplice esecuzione... È come se fossero direttamente le emozioni a premere sui tasti, come se le mani e la voce di Niccolò fossero semplicemente succubi di qualcosa di ben più grande e potente. 

_E se non mi conoscessi farei come ho fatto_  

_Dirti che ti aspetto in un posto perfetto_  

_Che poi io di perfetto non ho proprio niente_  

_Divento perfetto se ti ho tra la gente_  

_Comunque con te, comunque vada con te_  

È come se in quelle parole ci fosse tutta la loro storia: c'è la prima volta che lo sguardo di Martino si era posato su di lui, fuori dai cancelli della scuola, ci sono le prime parole che, proprio lì dove sono adesso, si erano scambiati, il primo sorriso sincero, il primo tocco e quel quasi bacio davanti ai cassonetti, il primo sentimento nato forse inaspettatamente ma ancora vivido e pulsante che li aveva portati a baciarsi sott’acqua, immersi in una piscina abbandonata nel cuore della notte, la paura di perdere tutto quando, a Milano, Martino aveva conosciuto la parte più oscura di Niccolò, ma che non aveva minimamente scalfito ciò che ormai provava per lui e quella meravigliosa ed inspiegabile sensazione di sicurezza e pienezza assoluta che ha provato quella notte a Bracciano e che ormai provano entrambi solo stando l’uno accanto all’altro.  

_Sono pesante, lo dico a me stesso_  

_Troppo romantico e prima o poi casco_  

_Ma me ne sbatto di tutta sta gente_  

_Che non dà peso alle cose importanti_  

_Che poi l'amore se in fondo ci pensi_  

_È l'unico appiglio in un mondo di mostri_  

_E tu lo descrivi in un modo pazzesco_  

_Tu lo rinchiudi in un solo tuo gesto_  

Ogni nota, ogni singolo parola proveniente da quelle meravigliose mani e dalla voce di Niccolò sembra avere un senso, tutto sembra improvvisamente acquistare un nuovo significato. Ed è proprio mentre le lacrime iniziano a scorrere dalle guance di Martino che finalmente riesce a focalizzare perfettamente ciò che prova per Niccolò, dando un nome a tutto: è amore, amore allo stato puro, di quello sincero ed incondizionato, è amore all'ennesima potenza, è... semplicemente amore. Martino si è innamorato di Niccolò nella maniera più profonda e coinvolgente, così inconsciamente, senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Almeno fino a questo momento.  

L'ultima nota si poggia piano annegando nel silenzio della sala. Niccolò ha tenuto gli occhi bassi per il finale e lentamente li fissa in quelli di Martino che si asciuga gli occhi velocemente, prima di alzarsi ed entrare da lui, abbracciandolo stretto e baciandolo profondamente.  

“Ti è piaciuta la sorpresa?” Sussurra Niccolò, tenendolo ancora stretto a sé. 

“Scherzi? È stato tutto perfetto! E lo so che è completamente cliché perché oggi è San Valentino ma... Nicco io ti amo, da morire.” 

“Beh allora sei fortunato perché si dà il caso che io adori i cliché. E ti amo da morire anche io!” 

Si baciano ancora. E questa volta il bacio è completamente diverso: sono labbra che sembrano legate e lingue che si muovono in sincrono, quasi fosse una danza, e sospiri fusi in un unico respiro.

In quegli istanti perdono la cognizione del tempo e dello spazio, per ritrovare la giusta collocazione nel mondo. Quel mondo che per Martino ha il sapore di Niccolò.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> E insomma... Niccolò è troppo romantico e non sono riuscita a resistere dal mettere Ultimo, che sentendo la voce di Rocco, penso sia adatto a lui. 
> 
> Non so se avete riconosciuto la canzone ma è "La stella più fragile dell'universo", la prima volta che l'ho sentita ho subito avuto la visione di Niccolò che la canta a Martino e quale occasione migliore se non San Valentino per farlo?
> 
> Vabbè basta parlare, spero vi sia piaciuta e ringrazio chiunque legga metta un cuoricino o recensisce la mia storia :*
> 
> Alla prossima  
> Babykit


End file.
